White Orchid, My Sadness
by fantaosticpanda
Summary: Anak sungai pun kembali menetes dari kedau matanya, menghapus jejak di anggrek putih yang penuh dengan…..bercak darah. It's YAOI, Shounen-ai, Don't Like? Don't Read! I'ts an EXO Fanfiction with SuLay couple.


Title: White Orchid, My Sadness

Author: fantaosticpanda aka Jacs aka Xara *itu sama aja

Cast: Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Joon Myeon

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, SongFict

Rating: T

Length: Ficlet

Disclaimer: Suho and Lay are belongs to EXO, SM, and their family.

Author's Note: Jacs terisnpirasi dari MV-nya Lee Seunggi-Return. Sumpah, Jacs nangis setiap kali nonton MV-nya atau denger lagu ini. Great job Seunggi oppa and Epitone Project! Jacs saranin baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya.

Semua tulisan yang dimiringkan adalah flashback dan POV dari Suho.

Kim Joon Myeon: 26 tahun

Zhang Yi Xing: 19 tahun

Cekidot!

**IT'S YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

^^White Orchid, My Sadness ^^

Author POV

Dentingan tuts piano memenuhi gedung opera tua itu. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar kembali suara gemuruh tepukan tangan para manusia yang menduduki kursi-kursi empuk di opera yang cantik nan elegan itu. Ada juga beberapa manusia yang berdiri, meninggalkan sejenak kursi-kursi empuk tersebut, lalu kembali duduk lagi saat gemuruh tepuk tangan itu berhenti seketika. Seorang pianis turun dari panggungnya, atau lebih tepatnya panggung yang menyelimuti perasaan sedih dan bersalahnya pada seseorang. Pianis itu memasuki ruang ganti. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, lalu melihat sebuah buket bunga yang tampaknya baru saja ditaruh disana. Anggrek putih, itulah isi buket itu. Hanya anggrek putih, tanpa mawar ataupun melati. Hanya anggrek putih. Sang pianis itupun tersenyum getir. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah anak sungai mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mengalir ke hidung , melewati pipinya, dan akhirnya sampai di bibir tipisnya. Butiran-butiran air tesebut memasuki mulutnya. Sang pianis yang seorang namja tersebut menghela napasnya. Ia memandang bunga tesebut sekali lagi. Bunga terkutuk itu. Bunga itu telah merasuki pikirannya selama ini. Bunga itu mengingatkan ia pada sebuah nama, Lay.

"_Suho gege, kita kali ini mau kemana?"_

"_Kita akan pergi ke taman bunga yang baru saja dibuka, Lay. Kudengar, disana ada banyak sekali anggrek putih,"_

"_Jinja? Kajja!"_

"_Ne,"_

Seberkas memori itu menghampiri pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil tasnya, memori itu datang lagi.

"_Kau sedang membuat apa, Lay?"_

"_Aku sedang membuat mahkota dari anggrek putih ini, bagus tidak? Oh ya, aku juga membuatkan mahkota dari daun holy untuk Suho gege, gege tahu kan kalau daun holy itu tak akan pernah basah? Aku membuatnya dari daun holy agar Suho gege terus memakai mahkota itu,"_

"_Wah, neomu yeppeo, xie xie,"_

Sang pianis itu segera mengambil tasnya, dan memori itu kembali menyakiti pikirannya.

"_Suho gege, tahu tidak kenapa aku suka anggrek putih?"_

"_Karena anggrek itu cantik?"_

"_Ne, dan juga karena putih itu suci, bersih. Aku ingin menjadi anggrek putih itu agar aku disukai banyak orang,"_

**Kau telah disukai banyak orang, Lay, termasuk aku**, pikir sang pianis tersebut.

"_Suho gege, ini untuk gege,"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Ini coklat untukmu, aku membuatnya khusus untuk gege. Wo ai ni,"_

"_Wo feichang ai ni, Lay, xie xie,"_

Snag pianis itu segera keluar dari gedung opera. Menembus gelapnya jubah malam dan dinginnya udara saat itu**. Dan bodohnya aku, meninggalkanmu hanya untuk sebuah harapan kosong yang tak berarti, meninggalkanmu sendirian, membiarkan banyak sekali anak sungai yang mengalir di pipimu itu**, pikir pianis itu lagi.

"_L-Suho gege.."panggil suara itu dengan parau._

_Aku pun , aku memutuskan untuk menghindarinya._

"_Gege, kenapa gege lakukan ini padaku, kenapa? Gege jahat, gege tega melakukannya padaku!"ia malah makin mandekat padaku. Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengelak lagi._

"_Lay, dengar aku, mulai saat ini, kita PU-TUS! Ingat, aku dan aku mulai saat ini tak ada apa-apa lagi! Danbi lebih berharga daripada kamu! Pergi! Aku muak denganmu!"_

"_Ge.."_

"_Kubilang PERGI!"_

**Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, membiarkan angin menerpa dirimu. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan partitur-partitur yang kau dan aku buat bersama**, batin sang pianis.

"_What a nice song! Itu lagu apa ge?"_

"_Ini lagu ciptaan gege, namun gege belum menemukan liriknya,"_

"_Bagaimana kalau liriknya ini saja ge? Aku pernah menulisnya tapi sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan nadanya,"_

"_Wah, bagus-bagus, kita coba yaa,"_

_30 minutes later…._

"_Wah, benar-benar cocok!"ujar kami bersamaan._

Pianis tersebut mengambil secarik partitur dari tasnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Partitur itu berjudul Tears Aiport, tentang seorang namja yang meninggalkan yeojanya di sebuah bandara.

**Entah mengapa, aku merasa partitur itu seperti sebuah kutukan. Isinya sangat-sangat sama dengan kisah kita, yang berbeda hanyalah kita yang sama-sama namja, ah, aku jadi mengingat kalimat terkutuk itu lagi**, ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Baiklah ge, selamat tinggal, dan semoga kau bahagia,"_

**Kalimat itu, kalimat terakhirmu yang kudengar. Andai saja aku tak meninggalkanmu hanya untuk Danbi yang berhati busuk itu, mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini.**

**Aku pasti akan lebih bahagia sekarang, **batinnya lagi.

Sang pianis itu kembali menembus kegelapan malam. Tak menghiraukan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang.

Lay, kumohon kembalilah!, teriaknya dalam hati. Angin seketika berhenti berhenti berhembus, seolah-olah akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan sepertinya Kami-sama dan Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. Mungkin, mereka kasihan melihat sang pianis terkena karma berkepanjangan. Angin berhembus kembali, namun kali ini sangat pelan. Sang painis membuka matanya. Manik matanya menangkap punggung sebuah sosok.

"Yi…Yixing?"tanyanya pada sosok tersebut.

"Gege…"sosok tersebut membalikan badannya. Sang pianis terkejut bukan kepalang, sosok itu, sosok itu memang Lay-nya, namun, bukan Lay yang selalu menyambutnya setiap pagi dengan senyuman lembut dan dimple indahnya itu. Tapi Lay dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, senyuman pahit, rambut yang tak terurus, pakaian serba putih dan satu lagi yang membuat sang pianis lebih terkejut lagi. Matanya, manik mata yang sangat disukainya itu, mengeluarkan airmata, bukan airmata biasa, melainkan airmata…darah.

"Lay, d-duibuqi,"

"**Ne, gege…semoga kau selalu bahagia, dan..selamat tinggal,"**kata sosok itu sambil memberikan sebuket anggrek putih padanya. Sebuket anggrek putih yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Dan sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang kembali berhembus dengan kencang.

"Yi..Yixing..Duibuqi, d-don't leave me alone…Kembalilah,"ujarnya sambil jatuh terduduk di hamparan butiran-butiran kristal putih dibawahnya. Sebuah anak sungai kembali muncul dari matanya. Perlahan-lahan, turun dari matanya, dan menghapus bercak-bercak darah di anggrek putih tersebut.

.

.

.

**The End or TBC?**

Huaa, bagaimana FF nya readres-nim?

Ancur kah? Feel ga dapet kah?

Tapi, Jacs boleh minta RnR dong, kkk

Jacs punya 2 ide, yaitu membuatkan Sequel dari FF ini atau menjadikan FF ini jadi FF Chaptered, terserah readers aja.

See you!

**Read and Review Please..**

Indonesia, February 23th 2013

With love,

fantaosticpanda


End file.
